Death Predictions
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Danny and Rosa are together, but will it last despite attempts from Vlad and everyone else? Also, another new halfa girl is discovered and shes hiding more than just her indentity(FINISHED)
1. a new face

Death Predictions

By, Cassie Buttelman

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and all that jazz, but I own my characters, DON'T steal them!

Chapter 1

She wandered slowly into the pale moonlight outside. It was hard to believe she was already fourteen. Her dark brown eyes scanned the sky for a glimmer of hope she always looked for at this time of night. She often wondered if the hope would ever come. Her curly, long brown hair floated as a crisp winter breeze blew on her face. Her abnormally pale complexion soon turned a bit red due to the coldness. She held her arms around herself as it suddenly dropped two degrees. She knew now it was time to go back inside. But she was terrified to go back inside with her father being in a dangerous mood that he was. So she stood still, despite the freezing weather and again glanced up at the cold night sky.

She had lived here all her life, with her father, filling her head with such negative thoughts. Her mother died when she was born. She was 21. That's the age her father said she would die at also. He would make sure to see she would never live to see 22. She closed her eyes tightly, remembering his threat, no one would or could help her. She was alone, and she hardly cared. Life didn't seem worth living anymore. But she had to try. She had to.

Suddenly she heard a noise and looked up sharply to see three figures fly by. One was green, the other two were pink and yellow. She ran closer to get a better look at them, only to gasp in shock. They were ghosts!

The first was a dark green blob creature with red eyes. He was smirking as the pink and yellow figures wandered towards him. The yellow ghost had white hair, yellow eyes, a yellow star imprinted on her cheek and a stylish white and yellow lab suit. Her eyes were narrowed in a look of hate at the ghost. She also had glowing blasts of plasma in her hands.

The pink one was next to the yellow one. She had black hair, some of which covered her right eye, her left was a bright pink color. She also had a lab suit on but it was pink and black in color, with the imprint of a rose on her chest in pink. She was in a fighting stance as if ready to defend the yellow girl when she needed help.

Just then the yellow girl attacked the ghost with her plasma and flew forward to punch him. He easily dodged the plasma and knocked her to the ground, hard. The pink girl then sprang into action as the yellow girl struggled to stand. Pink balls of plasma formed into her hands, her face wearing a smug smirk as she got closer to the ghost. As she blasted the ghost, she didn't notice it put up a shield until it was too late, the blasts bounced off the shield and flew right for her!

The girl watching had enough. She stepped away so no one could see her then concentrated. Suddenly, two blue neon rings surrounded her, then both went opposite directions, transforming her brown hair into silver curly hair, the hair held back by a blue pony tail, her ordinary clothes into a silver and blue lab suit, and as she opened her once brown eyes, they were now revealed to be bright blue. The suit itself was complex. She had a bright blue collar, much like Danny's only hers at the bottom had a curvy pattern. Then below it, it was all silver, down to her waist, and down her arms halfway. Until a blue wavy line separated between the silver fabric on both sides. It was the lower part of her gloves, which then covered the rest of her hands. She also had a blue belt around her waist in the same wavy pattern. Then down in the front of both legs were blue wavy lines that went all the way down to her ankles, where then blue shoes were held. Her lips also had a tinge of blue as she smiled softly.

She turned to the two forms as they continued to fight the ghost hard. She had to make a decision now. Be revealed, or stay back. She had to do something! Abruptly, she flew over and punched the ghost away from the two ghost girls and stood in front of them. They both looked at her, confused.

"What the.." The yellow one said.

"Another Halfa?" The pink one muttered to herself.

"Halfa?" The now blue-eyed girl looked at the two others. "What's a halfa?"

"Apparently you are." The yellow girl smirked.

Brooke looked away in confusion. What were they talking about? Did she make a mistake by revealing herself? Just then she saw the ghost get up and growl.

"You will pay for that!" He yelled.

"Bertrand! Watch out!" the girl in pink yelled as she shoved both the girl in yellow and the girl in blue away. What she didn't realize was that now she was a prime target and Bertrand pounced on top of her in cougar form, grinning evilly.

"Rosa!" The girl in yellow called, running to help her friend. The girl in blue stood frozen. She didn't know what to do!

"No! Stay back Star!" Rosa struggled as Bertrand was still on top of her.

"No!" Star yelled, her eyes glowed brighter than sunbeams as she formed sparkling plasma blasts and threw them at Bertrand, knocking him off of Rosa completely.

Rosa quickly got back up and ran over to Star. Both girls grinned.

"Is everyone alright?" a new voice asked. This time it was male. All three turned their heads to see a boy with white hair, green eyes and a silver and black lab suit.

Rosa smiled and ran to her new boyfriend. "Danny!" Danny smiled and wrapped his girlfriend up in a warm embrace and pulled her away a little.

" Who is this?" Danny suddenly asked as Rosa pulled away. A boy with red hair and green eyes soon joined the team. All eyes were on the blue girl.

She nervously looked at the ground.

Rosa glanced at everyone, then stood up. "I'm Rosa Specter, its nice to meet a fellow halfa." She smiled softly.

"Ditto, oh, I'm Danny Phantom."

"Star Ghost.."

"Aries Shadow." The boy in red said, looking at her with his intense and troubled green eyes.

The girl in blue continued to look nervously around, but started to back away from them also.

"I have to go.." The girl in blue said, suddenly running away.

All of the halfa's looked at each other and blinked.

"What's with her?" Star snorted.

"Maybe she's shy." Rosa said.

"Hmm.." Danny thought, putting his arm around Rosa. "Maybe. I think we will see her again though. C'mon guys, we got to get home before our parents worry."

All of them nodded and flew back up into the air and headed for home, unknowing that the girl in blue was watching them flying away.

"I can't tell anyone who I am..As much as I would want to. I can't trust anyone. I can't tell them that my name is Brooke Spirit…"

Bertrand weakly returned to Spectra, obviously been beaten. He still stayed in his cougar form as he entered, he looked as if he had been through heck and back. Spectra and him were hidden in the ghost zone, obviously they couldn't get misery with all the half's running about Amity Park. Spectra was in her ghost form, sitting down and waiting for Bertrand, when she saw he had returned with nothing, she was outraged.

"I can't believe this Bertrand! I send you out for one favor and all I get is nothing?!" She screeched. Her red eyes were burning with such rage.

"It wasn't my fault! I was going to take the misery from those halfa's when a new one got in the way!" Bertrand said, trying to not get himself punished severely.

Spectra frowned, then smiled wickedly. "A new halfa huh? Is she a outcast?"

Bertrand nodded and smiled. "In fact, I got a good sense that she has much untapped misery hidden within her being."

Spectra smiled wickedly, she looked out to the portal. "Perfect."

Vlad Masters walked throughout his lab in total calmness. He had a brilliant plan in mind to break up the new Halfa team. He had been watching over them carefully the last few months. He noticed that new halfa's seemed to emerge from just about everywhere. He was mildly amused by this. Suddenly Halfa's were becoming as regular as ghosts were themselves. It used to be that it would have just been him and Danny. Now he had new minds to mold, to toy with. That Aries boy had promises. If only that evil side of him was permanent. Star was also a selective choice. Even that new girl they had met that night looked interesting with a few years of training. But right now he was focused on the love affair with Rosa and Danny. He actually found it amusing that his little badger had found love with another halfa girl, especially with one as strange as Rosa Specter.

"That girl has been a thorn in my side from the beginning." He murmured to himself, now arriving at his destination in his lab. He grinned menacingly.

"Now that girl will be forever gone, and Danny will be the one to do it." Vlad chuckled a little. "Oh no, I simply wont kill her, after all.. love is forever eternal. As they say, no, what I will do is worse than that. And they will never see it coming! Sleep tight, little badger, for tomorrow, you will experience the worst pain that comes to being human!" He chuckled evilly as he began his flawless plan.


	2. A beaten girl

**Chapter 2**

The next day, the gang went to school together as usual. Danny and Rosa's hands were latched together though. That was very new. It was as if they both hardly cared if anyone saw them as a couple. They led the group with Aries, Star and Tucker following, and Sam trailing behind, deep in thought. Things had changed so dramatically since the arrival of Rosa, Sam was starting to miss the old times when it was just Danny, Tucker and herself. Some reason now things felt so drifted, lonely. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She must not think thoughts like that. Danny is happy now, she should be glad he still isn't pining over Paulina. Rosa is a good person. But internally she still wished that maybe her and Danny would be closer than usual. She opened her purple eyes and gazed at the two far ahead of her. Their arms were linked, hands tightly clenched one another's, it was as if nothing, not even God couldn't even separate their bond. It would be foolish to even try.

Star glanced at the two ahead of her in annoyance. This was not the time to be romancing. Especially with Aries so close by. They knew Aries's evil side would return with a vengeance and here they were doing what normal couples do! She bit her lower lip in frustration and focused her forest green eyes on the two lovebirds walking in front of her. Danny leaned closer to Rosa and whispered something in her ear. Star saw Rosa's face turn to a smile and stare into his eyes, then she let out a girlish giggle. She quickly put her free hand to her mouth and blushed a bright red. Star rolled her eyes and mentally wished that Rosa and Danny would get their heads out of the clouds. She then turned her eyes to the two boys next to her. Aries was better than when they all first met, but he was still deeply troubled by what his evil side had planned to do, and he was still very powerless to stop him. Especially now that Aries's evil side had fully gained his halfa part and powers. As he walked with the group, his eyes were cast downward, as if he found something purely fascinating with the cement sidewalk as they continued their walk towards the school, getting closer and closer. Her eyes then shifted to Tucker, PDA in hand and using the small gray metallic pen like pointer to press continuous things on the screen of his PDA. Obviously he was oblivious to everything around him and engrossed himself in the technology, which he held so dear. Star found herself appalled by this, but realized that was indeed Tucker. When things got wrong all he would do is plug away at his PDA.

Star then realized that one person was missing, so she glanced behind her and saw the final person of the ground treading behind them; her eyes were downcast as well. Her face looked solemn and Star noticed a absence of sparkle in her amethyst colored eyes. Star realized the gravity of the situation then. This relationship was tearing the group apart. She somehow felt responsible thinking back, she should have stopped them kissing. She should have done something! Her hands on either side of her clenched into fists as they walked. She tore her gaze from behind her to Rosa and Danny once again. Rosa and Danny were two of her good friends, how could she tell them to break up?

Aries mind was reeling with everything that happened the last few weeks, especially what he almost did to poor Rosa. He closed his dark eyes as he felt tears come. He opened them again to see the sidewalk blurred behind a layer of water on his eyes. How could he let Evil Aries control him like this? He will stop at nothing until Danny was dead and Rosa was his. And he couldn't do a darn thing about it! He now wished that he had died and said no to the voice that saved him. Now they would never let him die, because now they know you cant kill one without killing both of them. Depression had still consumed him ever since that last battle. He hadn't talked to anyone since then. He heard Rosa giggle and felt a smile cross his lips. He was glad she was happy, such a girl didn't deserve to be unhappy or in pain.

Tucker was still thinking about what they had all been through, like Sam, he wished that things were like they were before Rosa came, but he mentally objected the idea. He liked Rosa, Star and Aries. They were good kids, and good friends. Most of all, Danny wasn't alone anymore in the halfa world. Also, the ghosts that were coming were much more violent now, Danny needed all the help he could get. But he was still unsure about the decision Danny made to start dating Rosa. They both were easy targets for many ghosts. Cause now the ghost knew Danny had a weakness. Rosa. Like Star, Tucker knew that this would turn into a mess fast, but what could he do? Tell Danny to kick Rosa to the curb? He continued to press button after button on his PDA. He wasn't sure what to do. But whatever it was, he wouldn't let this group fall apart.

As all arrived to school, they were surprised to see a strange girl walk past them; she looked vaguely familiar to Rosa, Danny, Star and Aries as she passed. She had long, curly brown hair, and light brown eyes. Her skin was almost pure white and she wore clothes that hid her body well. A long sleeved baggy blue shirt and a long blue skirt to match. Finally she had blue and white tennis shoes on her feet with white socks. This is the type of girl that wouldn't stand out in any crowd, but all eyes had turned to her as she walked past. Her eyes looked deeply concerned, as if there was something deeply troubling her. But the worst came when Rosa saw her lift up the sleeve a little on her arm to reveal a bad bruise. It was on her arm and obviously hurt the girl as she looked at it near her locker. Soon though, all the gang walked past the strange girl. No one could place where they saw her though.

Meanwhile, Brooke herself felt like she had seen the gang before as a few of them walked past. She knew they were watching her in keen interest, but thought they had walked far enough away so she revealed her bruise. She looked down on it, wincing as it hurt. This is what she got when her father was in a mood. She got beaten. She quickly pulled the sleeve up and got her books out of her locker and walked to her class. She didn't want to think about this anymore, she engrossed herself in school. It was the only way to get away from the reality that happened at home. Teachers suddenly though were becoming suspicious of her behavior though. Especially Mr. Lancer. He was most of all concerned about her. He seemed to be getting close to the truth that she was a abused child. In some ways, she thought it a relief. Finally she would be able to get away from her horrid father. But depression soon sank down again as she realized that her father would kill her before he would let anyone find out that he beat her. Besides, she was beginning to wonder if her father was right about the curse. About herself dying at age 21. She sat down in her chair and stared straight ahead at the board, never letting any emotion show on her face.

Mr. Lancer soon entered the room and smiled at his class. He started to teach almost immediately after calling roll.

A couple rows ahead of Brooke, Rosa and Danny were sitting together.

"Do you think she looks familiar?" Rosa whispered to Danny.

Danny nodded and stole a quick glance at the girl. "Yeah, but I cant figure out where."

"She seems like she's in trouble." Rosa whispered worriedly.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

Rosa quickly explained to him what she saw on Brooke's arm.

Danny frowned deeply. "We need to tell someone."

Rosa shook her head. "No, first we need to talk to the girl."

"I think her name is Brooke, Brooke Perrit." Danny said, remembering how the girl raised her hand when that name was called.

"Well we need to talk to Brooke then before we go directly to someone. I don't want her to be mad at us." Rosa said.

"Why would she be?" Danny wondered. "Were trying to help her."

"Beaten girls like her wont let anyone help them. If she cant even help herself, she wont let anyone else. Trust me. That's why we have to try to convince her." Rosa explained.

"But how?" Danny asked.

"We have to get to know her, invite her over to lunch." Rosa smirked.

"You are so smart." Danny grinned and kissed her softly. She smiled wistfully at him back. Then they heard someone clearing their throat. Both turned to see Mr. Lancer looking at them, he obviously wasn't amused. Both of them turned ten shades of red and slumped back in their seats.

As the bell rang, everyone started to leave the class, Rosa though stayed behind and waited for Brooke to walk over to the door. As she did, Rosa quickly went in step with her.

"Hey there." She smiled.

Brooke blinked and looked at the girl next to her. She slightly blushed and murmured a "hello."

"Say, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends." Rosa asked.

Brooke stopped short and Rosa stopped as well. Brooke blinked and looked at Rosa like she was some sort of alien. "Why?" She asked.

"Cause, you look like you need a friend." Rosa answered.

Brooke looked away, then closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I must go." Brooke started to walk away when Rosa grabbed her hand.

"Please Brooke. I only want to help." Rosa's tone sounded very urgent and warm. Brooke turned and looked at Rosa in the one eye she could see. She looked sincere, genuine. Brooke's tense nature suddenly vanished. Ignoring her sensible side, she felt herself smile softly. "Okay." She said in her quiet tone. Rosa smiled back at her. Brooke waved and then walked to her next class.

Rosa ran to her friends to tell them everything that was happening. Soon they all started to prepare for what would happen that lunch, and make sure that Brooke felt welcomed.

Bertrand smirked as he phased through the walls of Casper High. He was looking for the lonely girl he had seen the other night. He knew he couldn't fail Spectra again, so he searched high and low, finally he saw the lonely girl walking to her next classroom. No one else was around so he jumped into her path. She gasped and stopped.

"Hello there.." he grinned evilly.


	3. A love hated

Chapter 3

Brooke clutched her books tightly. "What do you want?" She asked.

Bertrand was circling the defenseless girl before him; he felt streams of misery start to flow from her and into him. He smiled widely, now gaining power.

"What do you think little girl?" He asked, grinning. Brooke had just realized she felt incredibly weak. Her mood darkened and her eyes changed from sky blue to a deep ocean blue. They stared out, almost deprived of any happy thought. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" She tried to run from the cougar ghost but he would jump at every way she would take. Then he herded her into a corner. She gasped as her back hit the wall.

"Now, how miserable are you?" He smiled wider as he got closer to her.

"No!" She cried, closing her eyes tightly and pushing herself as far as she could go into the corner. Depressing thoughts rang through her mind. Her father, her life, her death, her mother. Tears welled up in her closed eyes and some escaped from her overflowing eyelids and they rushed down her face. "Stop it! No!"

"I'm doing nothing Brooke. You want to be miserable the rest of your life! That's how it's always been; you're scared of being anything but miserable. Cause you know you will die." Bertrand was close enough to her that she could smell him.

She opened her eyes, still a dark blue. "How do you know about me?" she whispered.

"I know a lot of things about you Brooke. From your mother." Bertrand smiled widely as he saw her shocked face.

"My mother?" She whispered. "You know of my mother?"

"More than you could ever know."

"Where is she?" Brooke demanded.

"In the ghost zone. It's in Danny Fenton's house. Ask him to show it to you, then enter, I will meet you there." Bertrand suddenly disappeared.

Brooke's head swam with information. She would actually see her mother again? How would she act towards her? What would she say? She often wondered what her mother thought of her. Brooke was scared, but it was better knowing, than to never know at all. Gathering all her courage, Brooke started to walk to her next class, waiting for lunch to come. She knew that Danny Fenton was dating Rosa, the girl who invited her to lunch. She would sit and eat with them, then ask Danny to go to his house. It was perfect.

Vlad noticed that Bertrand and Spectra were interfering, but he decided they were well enough away from Danny and Rosa, that he could do what he wanted, without then messing things up as always. They were after Brooke, and that was fine with him. He smiled wickedly and pressed a button a strange machine before him. Lights and other objects on the machine blinked and turned on. The whole thing made a noise of a cross between a semi Truck and a power drill. The gizmo itself had no definite shape and was vibrating aggressively. Finally, after it seemed like a eternity of waiting, the machine gave a big lurch, and then went silent. Vlad pressed another button, which caused a door nearby to open and smoke to pour out. A dark figure stepped out of the machine and smiled wickedly. The figure stepped out of the machine and looked at Vlad with piercing green eyes.

"Hello, Master." The girlish voice said and she bowed to her new master.

"Excellent, Morganna. You are perfect." Vlad touched her long black hair in wonder. She was around the age of fourteen with very pale skin and she wore purple attire. A dark purple shirt, black skirt and black boots. Her long black hair lied limply around her and some pieces were even down her shoulders.

"Now, lets make your brother." Vlad smirked. He began looking at the machine again in pure wonder. This machine could literally create the perfect girl or boy for whoever wanted to find a mate. He also added, that they were pure evil. They could never be for good. He started calculating in what he knew about Rosa, to make her perfect mate. First he would send out Morganna to do her work with Danny…then, he smirked. He knew the rest of the plan by heart almost. He would destroy both Danny and Rosa from the inside, out.

Star, Tucker, Sam, and Aries sat in class, all in one line in the front row. Rosa and Danny were a few rows behind them. Holding hands under the desk. Everyone in the front row felt sick. All four could see the two in the corner of their eyes. Now they were hardly paying attention to the teacher, both were staring into each other's eyes with the same goofy expression on both of their faces.

Star mentally told herself that when she got home, she would remember to whack herself over the head many times with a waffle iron, until she could get that picture out of her head. She looked over at Tucker.

"Gross huh?" She wrinkled up her nose in distaste.

"I just wish they wouldn't do that in public." Tucker joked, rolling his eyes behind the thick frame of his glasses.

"This is public?" Aries added.

This caused the three to almost burst out in giggles. Sam was watching with a sour face and one eyebrow raised.

The two love birds behind them looked at their friends strangely. They wondered what the three found so funny. Both glanced at each other in slight confusion, then shrugged their shoulders and leaned closer next to each other. Danny had to move his desk, without it making that dreadful squeaking noise across the freshly waxed floor. He then slid his arm around Rosa's waist and smiled at her gently.

By this time, all four had their eyes behind them at the two, who were obviously to in love with each other to notice the four pairs of eyes gazing at them. It was a miracle the teacher didn't notice all the commotion in his classroom. Especially when the four started to whisper.

"Can you believe that?!"

"My eyes are burning!"

"Are they nuts?"

"I hope they get in trouble for this."

Sam stared at then two, anger boiling under the surface. Jealousy unfortunately started to consume the young teen girl. Her pure amethyst eyes seemed to turn a dark shade of violet. She now knew that Danny hardly even cared for her. If he did, he would at least try to show some self-control! She was angry and hurt at them both. In that instant, Star took it upon herself to speak.

"Get a room you two!" She yelled, turning everyone's attention on a now very embarrassed Rosa and Danny.

The three were sent to the principal's office, Danny and Rosa still had faces as red as cherries. Star was walking behind them, her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance.

Halfway there, Danny turned and stopped, the two girls stopped as well, his blue eyes gazed into Star's green.

"How could you do that?" He demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry if I ruined that precious moment, but some of us were trying to keep their breakfast down." Star hissed.

"God Star, what's with you?" Rosa was seriously steamed. "First you're happy for us, then all of a sudden your angry at me dating Danny? Your mood swings are worse than the weather changes in Nebraska!"

"Was that suppose to be a joke?" Star asked mildly. "And for your information I'm not the only one who feels this way. The whole gang thinks you both are getting too carried away! It's affecting school and even ghost catching! I haven't seen either of you after school for the last two weeks!" Star yelled, her green eyes flashing with a strange fire.

"We've been busy!" Rosa defended.

"Yeah, busy kissing him!" Star pointed to Danny. "I'm your friend Rosa! And I'm telling you right now, that this isn't good for either of you!"

"Your just jealous." Rosa whispered.

"Jealous? JEALOUS?! What a bunch of crud! But I will tell you who is, Sam is majorly jealous of you two! Or have you not noticed that?" Star spat.

Rosa and Danny glanced at each other, the anger fading from both of their eyes.

"She is? But I talked to her about this-" Danny stuttered.

"Face it Danny, She will never be over you. She likes you possibly more than a friend. And that scene in there, nearly tore her apart." She glared at the two. "Please try to understand, I really think you two should stop going out. At least for a while."

The anger flared up in Rosa's blue eye again. She stared hard at Star. "What?! No way! If you can't accept us, then I guess we aren't friends anymore Star!"

Star looked shocked, then mad. "You can't mean that!"

"I do! Get away Star! I hate you!" Rosa was already on a roll, she had no control over her actions.

Star stood there, a slight smirk plastered across her face, but her eyes trembled. She had water in them. "Fine, but don't expect for me to come back when you need help." With that, she phased out of the school.

Rosa closed her eye and cried on Danny. He had his arms around her, he held her close to him as she cried.

Ruby Sector was home sick with the flu. She winced slightly as she heard the front door slam. Father was back, and by the sounds of it, he wasn't happy. That was the best time to stay away. The past few weeks, her parents had been fighting. She thought they'd get over it, forgive each other like always and live happily ever after again. But this was not to be. Instead of getting better, the fighting only got worse. Her sister had hardly been home the past few weeks, so she didn't know about the crisis in her own home. But Ruby did, and she didn't like it at all. What was worse, the reason they started fighting was because of Rosa. Dad didn't like the guy Rosa was dating, mom said for him to not be so tense about it. That Danny was a good boy and would take care of Rosa. But dad didn't believe her, thus mom got angry that dad didn't trust her judgment, soon the fight escalated into them hating everything that they did. The way mom cleaned the plates, the way dad burped without saying "excuse me", etc. Ruby had been hearing the whole fight, since she had been sick since last week. The flu she had was terrible and she couldn't quite get over it.

Finally deciding that a peek at her parents wouldn't hurt, she crept from her bedroom to the banister on the second floor that overlooked the first floor living room. She sat down and saw her two parents arguing. She listened hard for what they were talking about.

"Joe I cant take this anymore! All the fighting and everything! I'm sick of it! And so is Ruby!" Her mother yelled at her father.

His mustache twitched at Ruby's name. His green eyes also held some genuine concern.

Maybe this was it, Ruby thought excitedly. Maybe they would finally forgive each other.

But the truth was, she couldn't have been farther from the truth.


	4. a bad day

Chapter 4

As Brooke exited her last class before lunch, she glanced around her at the students that crossed the halls with her. She briefly wondered if they would live longer than she would, or if she would live longer than some. Her eyes softened at the very thought. Life was so unexpected, it could throw you any card it pleases. She sighed and continued on, thinking about her mother and the curse. Could anyone predict someone else's death by a curse? Was it possible? She didn't know. The only one who really knew was her mother. She had to talk to her, she had to! Brooke increased her speed to the cafeteria, she finally got there and looked around in wonder for Danny Fenton or Rosa.

She finally saw them, but how they looked wasn't what she expected. Rosa's head was in Danny's chest and he looked sadly down at the girl he loved and held her closer to him. They weren't having fun, like they usually did, this time, something serious was going on. Brooke carefully walked over to the two. She looked hesitant to talk, so she just stood there, staring at them. Danny noticed her and turned his head to her. He blinked.

"Brooke?" He asked. She nodded.

"Rosa let me eat with you guys this lunch, but if this is a bad time.." Brooke did want to see her mother, but she knew there were other ways to get into the Fenton's lab. She was edging back, that was when Rosa lifted her head off of Danny's chest and looked at Brooke. Brooke instantly froze and her soft brown eyes showed a look of shock and horror.

Rosa's hair was a mess, but it still remained over her right eye, covering the identity that was behind it, but her other eye was red and puffy, and the face was stained with tears. But somehow she managed a small smile and began to wipe the remaining tears away.

"No its alright Brooke, you can join us." Rosa said softly. Brooke gave her innocent smile and sat down near them. Danny refused to loosen his grip on Rosa, as if he was afraid she would disappear into the abyss if he let her go. Rosa didn't seem to mind. She loved being in his arms. It made her feel better about the mess they were in.

"Where are your other friends?" Brooke asked softly, noticing that they were the only two at the table.

Rosa looked down and sadness seemed to emerge from her eye.

Danny answered for her. "Rosa and Star, a friend of ours, got into a fight, they went after Star to calm her down."

Brooke blinked. "During school?"

Both nodded.

"This must be serious then." Brooke whispered, worried.

Again they both nodded. Brooke decided it wouldn't be wise to push this topic any further, so she decided to change it.

"Um, Danny? I've heard your parents are into ghosts.." She started, then she saw both Rosa and Danny go strangely rigid. She raised an eyebrow but kept speaking. "So I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the house, Rosa can too." Brooke smiled softly.

Rosa and Danny looked at each other, both having the same faces, which meant the same concerns. Rosa finally looked at Brooke.

"Why do you want one? You a ghost hunter or something?" She asked.

"You could say that." Brooke flashed another innocent smile. Internally though, Brooke was scared stiff.

Rosa and Danny again glanced at each other. They were frowning and Brooke began to sweat. After a few minutes of silence, Danny turned to her.

"Well, alright." He said with a slight smile. "But no touching anything alright? The stuff is very..tempermental."

"Nice choice of words." Rosa mumbled while rolling her eye.

Brooke smiled widely. "Oh thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She hugged them both. Then the bell rang, almost on cue. As Brooke ran to class she turned and waved to them. "You wont regret this!"

"Somehow, I have a feeling I will.." Danny murmured, waving back.

Morganna waited patiently as Vlad started to create her brother. She smirked as she thought of the poor saps that Vlad would send her and her brother to. The pain they would cause gave Morganna shivers of pleasure. Its what she thrived on, its what they were designed to thrive on. This was their purpose, and they would do it without argument or regret. She pursed her lips together and focused her green eyes ahead of her. She stood proud in her outfit she wore. This Danny Fenton would be eating out of the palm of her hand. Her mouth twisted into a cruel smile as she thought that. This was going to be very fun.

Finally, after a couple hours, Vlad stood away from the door as it opened and smoke poured into the large lab. When it finally cleared, there stood a boy, the almost mirror image of the young girl, only his hair was cut much like Danny's and hung limply over the front of his head. The only difference was the green piercing eyes, white skin and dark attire the boy wore.

"Morganna, meet your brother. Morgan." Vlad smiled wickedly and let the two see each other face to face.

"Hello." Morgan said in his soft and slightly sexy voice.

"Hi." Morganna replied, smirking. "So, you're my brother. Well, happy creation day."

Morgan instantly grinned and looked at his sibling. "Yes. Happy creation day, my sister."

Both looked at each other for a moment longer until Vlad intervened.

"Yes yes, but now children, it is time you learned your true purpose. Here is the plan.." The two walked closed to Vlad and smirked as he whispered to them the plan.

Star flew as fast as she could away from the school, she wouldn't let them see it, but tears were flowing down her face like rivers. She had to keep closing in her eyes in order to see in front of her, but every time she would, they would fill up with tears again and again she would have to close them. She knew either a low flying airplane would hit her or a tree would. So she floated down to the ground in a tree filled park and collapsed near a big willow tree. She put her hands over her face and just let every frustrated and sad emotion out. She cursed Rosa and Danny for being stupid, she cursed herself for being too blunt, she even cursed the world for being as harsh as it was. She lied back on the willow's trunk and tried to calm down, to no avail. She had never felt so hurt since her best friend Arrana had died. How could they do this to her? How could they think only of themselves? Were they really that dense? How could they not see how much in danger they were?! She slammed a fist into the tree trunk behind her in anger, her eyes were red and puffy, but the blinding yellow of her eyes refused to fade. This hurt her more than she could bear. But she and the others had to break up Rosa and Danny. It was their only hope to save the group.

"Star?" A voice whispered. She snapped her head up to see Sam and Aries standing over her.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, a little harsher than she had intended.

"Are you alright Star?" Aries asked her softly. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, no I'm not. I tried to confront Rosa and Danny about my feelings to their relationship, and all they did was shoot me down." She clenched her fists once again at her side. "They don't understand! They are too darn lovesick to even bother!"

Sam looked down, deep in thought. It was true, Rosa and Danny did spend too much time with each other. Danny hardly talked to her anymore.

Aries closed his eyes and sighed deeply. At first he was glad Rosa and Danny were together, but now, he wasn't so sure. The group was being torn apart from within, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back his evil side. Evil Aries was still consumed with trying to kill Danny and take Rosa for his own pleasure. He shuddered at the mere thought of him being powerless as he drug Rosa away. The more they stayed in this relationship, the more disastrous things would seem to get. All of them had to warn Rosa and Danny. Before it was too late…

Rosa and Danny themselves were in classroom, thinking about the events that happened. They both looked at each other, different times in the classroom, each in their own minds, thinking.

I hope this is the right thing to do, Danny thought worriedly. He couldn't think of any reason that Star would create to break them both up. He wished he could understand what everyone was so concerned about. He did like Rosa a lot. And was it true that Sam was jealous? If it was, he would need to talk to her ASAP. He didn't want the whole group to break apart. Not now.

Rosa had her own emotions and ideas. She was upset at Star, but she regretted saying that she hated her. She bit her lip in frustration, when she got the chance, she would apologize. She didn't want to lose her good friend forever.

When she heard the news, Ruby cried. She was almost gravely ill and she still could cry. This was awful! The whole family was falling apart! She closed her green eyes and tears flowed rapidly. She then stood up and walked over to a mirror nearby. She stared hard at the short red haired and green-eyed reflection she used to love. Now she hated it. She pulled the sleeve on her right arm all the way back to her elbow, then held out her fist and looked square into the mirror once again, before she slammed her fist into the flat piece of glass. Then everything happened in almost slow motion. The glass shattered and pieces dropped rapidly from the wall onto the floor, along with some small drops of red blood. Cracks splitted from every direction from where her fist made contact. She now looked at the reflection, which was distorted because of the large cracks and huge gaps of no glass. Finally she felt the piercing pain coursing from her knuckles. She pulled her hand out in front of her so she could see it. Pieces of glass were lodged into her skin and blood flowed somewhat freely from one large opening on a finger. She stared at it, almost in shock, then ran to the bathroom and quickly took the pieces of glass out and wrapped it up in a bandage. She sighed, thinking of what she just did. The fog in her mind began to clear and she began to realize that she wouldn't be the only one trying to deal with this. Rosa would have to as well. She sat down on her bed and glanced out her window. She coughed hard a couple times but remained sitting. She would wait for her sister to come home. And then she would tell her the news.


	5. a mother gone

Chapter 5

It seemed like weeks before the final bell rang, letting the kids free from the prison known as school. Danny, Rosa and Brooke all exited the school together; after finding no sign of Star, Tucker, Sam or Aries anywhere. This did worry Rosa and Danny, but they figured the four could handle themselves. So they took Brooke to Danny's house as they planned. It would be a quick deal so that Brooke would get in and out. Then Danny and Rosa would go look for Star and the others. At least, that was their plan.

But when they got there, Brooke demanded to see everything, especially in the basement. Danny hesitantly led her down there with Rosa not far behind, then after a quick tour, Danny shoved her out of the room, with Rosa pulling up the rear. They were in the living room, when Brooke unleashed her plan.

"So, Rosa…Danny, how long have you two been going out?" Brooke smiled to herself.

"Oh, just well over a month now." Rosa smiled at Danny and he smiled back.

"How did you two fall in love?" Brooke questioned. Instantly the two went rigid. It wouldn't be easy to explain everything to Brooke. So they each chose their words carefully.

"I had been friends with Danny for a while." Rosa said. "Then one day, I almost got killed and Danny revealed to me that he liked me more than a friend."

Danny smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I really do."

Rosa seemed to smile at him again. "You do?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Brooke smirked. This was her chance! Without so much as a whisper, she disappeared and appeared back in the basement, staring at the green swirling vortex in front of her. She gulped slightly and transformed into her other half. Her brown eyes turned blue, her hair turned silver and her outfit turned into a silver and blue lab suit. She bit her lip and stared hard at the portal in front of her. Finally, she took a breath and jumped in.

A few seconds after she had left, both Rosa and Danny had broken the trance they were in, to see that Brooke was gone. Both instantly gasped and started to search around the house for her frantically. But both came up empty handed. Finally they both looked at the door to the basement and nodded in unison. They ran down there but found nothing as well.

"Where is she?" Rosa asked, panicked.

"I don't know!" Danny's eyes soon lied on the portal itself. Brooke couldn't have possibly gone in there. Could she? Rosa stood next to him and looked at the portal as well.

"You think?" she began. Danny only shook his head.

"I don't know Rosa. I don't know."

"We have to go in there after her!" Rosa concentrated and a ring surrounded her waist area, then it suddenly split into two pinkish rings and one flashed down, and the other went up. Rosa Specter soon emerged. She smiled and looked at Danny for him to transform. He nodded and did the same thing. Both then looked at the portal and both grabbed each other's hands, and stepped inside.

Brooke meanwhile was inside and was being led to her mother by Bertrand. She was excited, and scared at the same time. Millions of constant thoughts raced through her mind. Thoughts of worry, panic, and rejection. Soon Bertrand led her inside a cave, as they walked through the endless tunnels Brooke started to become increasingly nervous. Finally the tunnels let out into a large room. There in the center was a throne like structure made of the rock from within that cave. Brooke walked foreword, itching to finally meet her mother, but when she got up there, who she saw wasn't her mother, it was Spectra.

She gasped and stumbled back. "you aren't my mother!" she cried out, she then turned to see Bertrand behind her, in blob form. He grabbed her arms and dragged her to Spectra.

"Of course not my dear. Your mother would never want to see a wretch as you! You are a disgrace to you entire family!" as her words sunk in, Brooke found herself closing her eyes and she began to cry.

"Yes, cry!" She mocked. "That is what you do best you nobody!" The more miserable Brooke got, the stronger Spectra became. She was in ghost form but she still looked much younger than before. She smiled wickedly and looked at Brooke with her piercing red eyes. "Just give it up Brooky, no one will ever save you. Your doomed."

Brooke opened her eyes so that they narrowed in anger. "Stop it!" She struggled to escape from Bertrand's grasp, but she had felt herself get extremely weaker as Spectra fed off her.

"You have no friends, no family, no life. Who would even care for someone who is doomed to die anyways?" Spectra laughed evilly and looked at the helpless girl.

Brooke closed her eyes hard, as tears flowed from them like rivers. She then opened them and stared hard at Spectra. "No! They do care! Your wrong!" she started to glow a bright blue.

"You really think they like you? They are just pretending, in no doubt to embarrass you later!" Spectra continued to mentally abuse the poor girl.

She stopped glowing instantly as that sunk in. "No! They wouldn't!" but she was loosing the battle as she became extremely weaker. She fell to her knees as she was overtaken by grief. Spectra was going to win, and no one could save her.

"HELP ME!"

"Did you hear that?" Rosa asked Danny as they were floating through the ghost zone. He shivered. "You mean that unearthly wail? No.."

Rosa rolled her eye and jabbed him in the chest.

"Ow that hurt!" Danny whined.

"Men are such babies sometimes.." Rosa mumbled under her breath, continuing to float around the ghost zone, searching for Brooke.

"Hey!" Danny yelled angrily, flying after her. Soon they found a cave and heard someone's cries coming from it. They floated inside and looked around nervously. Finally they came to a opening and large room. There inside was Spectra, Bertrand, and the girl from the other night!

Rosa looked at the girl thoughtfully, then something inside clicked.

"That's Brooke!" Rosa exclaimed.

"What? The girl in blue? Oh now I see it." Danny whacked himself in the head. "If I wasn't a C student I would have realized that two hours ago."

"And what does that make me?" Rosa looked at him harshly. Danny was speechless. "Erm.. Uh…" A loud Thump got their attention from the argument and to a very weak Brooke who had been thrown to the ground by Spectra. She advanced towards the unmoving girl.

"You are nothing but worthless garbage you know that? No one loves you! No one cares!"

"We beg to differ!" Rosa called out, as she and Danny stepped out of the shadows.

All three looked over at two.

"Well if it isn't Danny Phantom and Rosa Specter." Specter smirked. "Get 'em Bertrand!"

Bertrand instantly transformed into his cougar form and attacked the two. Both split up and Rosa ran for Brooke as Danny fought with Bertrand. He pounced on top of Danny, knocking Danny to the ground hard on his back. Danny quickly kicked him off and stood up as Bertrand started to attack again. Danny attacked also, throwing plasma and anything else he could at the beast.

Meanwhile Rosa got to Brooke and went to touch her, but Spectra grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" Rosa tried desperately to escape Spectra's grip. Nothing worked and she was thrown into a wall hard. She stood up rather dizzy and then growled at Spectra. She formed a light pink substance in her hands and fired it at Spectra multiple times.

"Think happy thoughts!" Rosa ordered the weak girl on the ground. "She feeds off you if you're miserable!"

"Shut up!" Spectra screamed, throwing her own dark blast at Rosa in the chest, sending her flying into another wall. She groaned and she started to fall unconscious.

Brooke concentrated hard on one happy memory. She soon found it and found her own strength returning. She stood up weakly and saw Spectra moving menacingly towards a unconscious Rosa. Hardly even thinking, Brooke formed a light blue plasma in her hands and fired it at Spectra's back. It hit its target and Spectra took a tumble on the ground.

Danny was still trying to fight off Bertrand. He then finally realized he had the fenton thermos with him and merely sucked him up into the thermos. " I really need to work on my technique."

Rosa managed to awaken to see Spectra on the ground. Instantly though, Spectra was up and heading towards Rosa once again, angry.

"Uh oh.. ummm.." Rosa instantly got to her feet and got ready to fight.

"Turn back to human!" Danny yelled.

"What? So she can kill me in human mode, then in ghost mode?" Rosa snapped sarcastically.

"Just do it! Trust me!" Danny yelled.

Rosa sighed and transformed into her human self. Spectra reached out to grab her, and Rosa looked horrified, until Spectra's hand went right though Rosa's body. Both looked very surprised. Then to Rosa's amusement, Spectra continued to try to grab at Rosa frantically, not yet processing what was going on.

Danny grinned and transformed back to human as well. Brooke finally did as well as she saw the familiar faces of Rosa and Danny. Rosa and Danny walked over to Brooke.

"You alright?" Rosa asked.

She nodded softly. "Thank you."

"C'mon, lets get out of this place." Danny let Bertrand out of the thermos and the three started to walk back to the portal.

Bertrand watched them walk away and looked at Spectra. "Back to the drawing board?"

She just glared at him.

Star and the others, once united started to look for Rosa and Danny, only to no avail. They tried their houses and found nothing that would lead them to know where Danny and Rosa were. Frankly they were all very worried, so they all went to their homes and waited impatiently for Rosa or Danny to call them.


	6. A family Broken

Chapter 6

"Brooke what happened there?" Rosa asked. "Why did you go into the Ghost Zone?! And with Bertrand?"

Brooke sighed. "He said he knew my mom, and could lead me to her.."

"Your mother's dead?" Danny asked softly, Brooke nodded.

"She died the day I was born." Brooke sighed sadly and stared out as they walked towards the portal opening.

Rosa looked at the poor girl with pity. "Who do you live with?" She asked softly.

Brooke sighed. "My father." She unconsciously put a hand on her arm, which was bruised underneath the blue fabric. Rosa and Danny sent each other knowing glances.

"Well, at least your father takes care of you." Danny said cautiously.

Brooke frowned, staring at the ground ahead of her. "Yeah, he takes care of me real well." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are you alright?" Rosa asked.

Brooke blinked, finally coming to reality, she looked at Rosa and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine.." she sighed.

They finally got to the portal opening and Brooke stepped through first, followed by Rosa and Danny was the last. He pressed the button near the portal door and the yellow and black gates suddenly appeared, closing the portal up tight.

"So, um, you are the ghosts I saw the other night?" Brooke asked.

Danny and Rosa nodded. "Were called halfas. Half human, and half ghost hybrids. Halfa's." Danny stated. Brooke nodded. All of them were caught up in a uneasy silence.

"I should get home.." Brooke started to walk towards the stairs.

"Brooke wait!" Rosa said.

Brooke stopped and turned.

"Is your dad hurting you?" Rosa whispered. In that instant, Brooke's eyes went wide with fear. Then narrowed. "Stay away from me please Rosa..That is none of your concern!" With that she ran up the stairs, never looking back.

"Rosa, why did you say that now?" Danny asked.

"I don't know.. it just came out, oh Danny, all I want to do is help! But everything I seem to do is wrong!" She began to run also, but Danny grabbed her by the arms and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Rosa you know better than to say that about yourself! We do a lot of good in the world, but we cant save everyone. I'm not even sure that Brooke wants to be saved." Danny said truthfully. Rosa formed a frown.

"Well I'm not giving up!" At that, Danny smiled.

"There's my girl." He gently stoked her cheek and Rosa smiled at him. In an instant, they were kissing.

Brooke's eyes flooded with tears as she ran towards the place she called home, first that ghost tricked her, and now Rosa and Danny knew both of her secrets! If they tell the police, he will kill me! That one thought sent a shiver up her spine. But, isn't that what I want? She suddenly thought. Death has to be better than letting my father beat me every day. She quickly shook those thoughts away. What am I saying? If I kill myself no one will know what a awful man he is! But they also don't now..She looked up at the sky helplessly, pleading for someone to save her from this nightmare and her own mind.

"I wish I could be free of him, but I can't…Ill have to wait.." she whispered to herself as she opened the door to her house.

"There you are!" Her father yelled as he saw her entering.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sir." Brooke whispered.

"Sorry! Oh your sorry are you?! Ill show you sorry!" He walked towards her in a threatening manner, she gasped and dropped what she was holding and backed into a corner.

"You called the police didn't you!?" He yelled.

"Honest I didn't!" Brooke squeaked, but she knew it was useless, he had the same drunken look in his eyes he always did. And he was angry.

"You filthy liar!" he screamed, holding up his arm high above his head. Brooke closed her eyes and tears flowed from them as his fist made contact with her fragile body.

After a while, he left her, beaten and broken. He said. "If you told them, then I will kill you." He slammed the door to his room, leaving Brooke alone. She was on the floor, she hardly had enough energy to sit. So she lied there, her eyes staring into oblivion, after a bit they began to fill with tears. She curled up in a ball as the cold wind blew in from a window nearby, and cried herself to sleep.

Rosa's walk home was the same as always. After saying bye to Danny she walked past a few streets and made a left. Then she saw her house two houses from the street sign. As she opened the door, she felt a bad feeling rise through her body. She opened the door wider and noticed that no one appeared home. Worried by this, Rosa quickly shut the door and went up to see if Ruby was still around. She checked Ruby's then her room, and saw her sitting on the bed, waiting for Rosa.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" She saw the girl's hand wrapped in bandages, and her eyes red from crying. "Oh god what happened?"

Ruby walked to Rosa and hugged her. "Rosa, I have to tell you something.." Ruby said softly, and led her to Rosa's bed. As soon as Rosa sat down, Ruby sat next to her.

"Rosa, our parents are getting a divorce.." Ruby whispered to her sister.

"What?! No! no you're lying!" Rosa said, wide eyed, and pulling away from her sister. But Ruby grabbed a hold of Rosa's arm.

"Rosa listen to me! They've been fighting so much this week that they felt they have to! Dad almost hit mom…" Ruby closed her green eyes.

"But, no! they love each other!" Rosa whispered, trying to deny the reality.

"Rosa the fight started about you and Danny!" Ruby yelled, sick of how Rosa was taking this. Her face instantly soften as she saw Rosa's face turn from shock, to depression.

"No.." Rosa sobbed, falling to her knees and putting her hands over her eyes.

"Rosa I'm.."

"Go away.." Rosa whispered.

"Rosa.."

"GO AWAY." Rosa said harshly.

"Very well, but you should also know..Dad's leaving in a week, and I'm going with him.." Ruby said quietly, then shut the door to Rosa's room when she was out.

Rosa lied down on her bed and sobbed uncontrollably. Her world was turning upside down, and she didn't like it.

As Danny started to his room his mother stopped him.

"Someone's on the phone for you!" She handed Danny the phone and ran to find his father.

Danny put the phone to his ears. "Hello?"

"Danny, its Star."

"Star! Are you alright? The way you ran off we thought-"

"I don't care what you thought. Danny tomorrow you and Rosa have to listen to me and the others. We have something dire we need to tell you both."

"Why cant you tell me right here?" Danny asked.

"Because you wont like it!"

Danny blinked. "This doesn't have anything to do with me and Rosa does it?" He asked.

"Yes it does." Star said.

"If you want me to break up with her, I wont do it!" Danny told her harshly. "I love her! I would never-"

"Even to save the group?" Star asked.

"What?" Danny was alarmed. "The group is in danger?"

"Me, Sam, and Aries are going to leave, if you two don't break up." Star said.

"How could you?!" Danny was very enraged by his friends turning on him.

"Daniel Fenton, you spend too much time with Rosa already, you both are getting obsessive! That's not normal! You want to lose everyone over this?"

Too angry to respond, Danny slammed the phone into the charger.

With a frustrated sigh, he walked up to his room and lied back on his bed, staring up.

Sam was lying on her bed, wondering if she had made the right decision. She did promise Danny that she would respect his decision, but now she hurt all over and realized that she did love Danny. She didn't want any other girl to take him away. Her light purple eyes started to cloud over with tears. She hated to make them both feel so bad, but everyone decided that this was the best thing. She started to drift off to sleep thinking about what would happen the next few days.

Tucker stared hard at the TV in front of him. It was getting very late and he had to get to sleep, but then he would start to think about everything happening and he would be trapped in this reality again. He didn't want that. So he kept looking at the TV, until he himself finally fell asleep in his chair.

Vlad looked out his window with a smirk on his face. "Sleep well children, for tomorrow will the darkest day you ever have experienced."


	7. A Person's choice

Chapter 7

The next day, everyone was weary going to school. Danny was for waking up in the middle of the night, still upset over Star's call, Rosa was for crying herself to sleep after finding out her parents were splitting up, Brooke for being badly beaten and trying desperately to hide the marks on her body with makeup, Aries for fighting all night with his evil side, constantly trying to make the good stay in control, and Sam for waking up several times from nightmares about her friends.

Star and Tucker were the only ones that didn't look worn out. Which pretty much scared them to death when they compared the others to walking zombies. When Rosa and Danny saw each other, Rosa collapsed in his arms and told him everything. Danny held her close and whispered that everything was going to be alright. He petted her hair, hoping to calm her down. But she just continued to tell him the story while sobbing. Star, Aries, Tucker, Sam and Brooke stood by as they saw Rosa breaking down.

"We can't do this.." Aries whispered. "Not now."

"Her world has turned upside down." Brooke noticed.

"We can't wait with this.." Star tried to reason.

Tucker snapped. He turned abruptly to Star. "Look you, I know you hardly care about our feelings but you really should leave Rosa and Danny alone for a while!"

"Don't you dare say I don't care about Rosa!" Star glared straight through Tucker. "You have no idea how much I care about you all! That's why it has to be now, before we all split up and the group is forever destroyed! Rosa's parents are splitting up, they aren't dead. If is this is how hard her life will get, god bless her. Because she will never face the horrors I have. None of you will!"

While Star was rambling, Brooke stared at Rosa and Danny, and briefly wished she had someone to comfort her when she had been badly beaten. As the bell rang, she turned around and ran to her class, without so much as a goodbye.

After Star's speech, Tucker looked stricken, then the bell rang and Sam managed to usher him away from Star and Aries. Star closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then told Aries to follow her.

Danny and Rosa still stood in the same place. He held her in his arms and neither of them noticed the bell. Rosa just cried on him. Everything she had been feeling lately, everything that's been happening to everyone, finally caught up to her. But she had no idea that it was going to get worse.

"Why am I so emotional?" Rosa sobbed.

"Because you're going through a lot." Danny said softly. "And I'm afraid I don't have good news for you either. Star and the others say they will break off from the group if we don't split up."

Rosa looked up at Danny wide-eyed. "Danny no! Don't make us break up." She grasped his shirt and looked into his ice blue eyes. "Don't break my heart."  
"I wont." Danny answered truthfully. He wiped a tear from her eye. " I never will."

She smiled softly at him. "You promise?"

"I promise."

They hugged each other tightly, then noticed they were the only ones in the hall.

"Lancers gonna kill me!" Danny gasped, then he ran towards his classroom. Rosa felt herself giggle a little and shook her head. She started to make her way through the hall when she saw a young boy who almost could be Danny's twin, except for his green eyes. And the Goth clothing. Her gaze shifted downward to his black pants and T-shirt with a skull in the middle. He also had a pale face, which did freak Rosa out. She found her gaze once again into his eyes, which were now staring back at her. She felt herself froze instantly. She tried desperately to move, but her legs were rooted to the floor. Panic hit her as she remembered this familiar feeling with Aries. He was hypnotizing her! She again tried to shut her eye or move or do anything! She willed anything to move, but it remained still. The boy was walking toward her now, an evil smirk dominating his features. As he finally reached her, he put his arms around her waist and held her close, she felt her limbs finally move, but instead of running away, she was leaning in to kiss him! The hypnotic trance finally dominated her mind, and all she thought about now, was to kiss this boy in front of her, and break her boyfriend's heart.

Danny gasped as he saw the two lip lock no more than two feet away from him. He dropped the book he ran back to get from his locker and felt a shiver run through him. How could she do this? How could she betray him? Tears started to form in his eyes, soon they were distorting his view and he closed them to let the water run down his shocked and stricken face. His fists were clenched as he walked towards the couple. Then, he suddenly stopped as the boy walked away from Rosa, leaving her dazed and very confused. Danny didn't know why he didn't go talk to her, instead he just hid behind the lockers and watched as Rosa, shakingly got up, then ran to the girls bathroom and tried to calm down.

"Doesn't it hurt?" a Girls voice asked.

Danny turned sharply to see a girl with green eyes and long black hair. She wore a purple T-shirt and black skirt along with black boots. She looked the splitting image of the boy, only a girl.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"To be betrayed? My brother has the ability to make girls weak at the knees." The girl smirked.

"Who are you?" Danny asked cautiously.

"I'm Morganna, that boy who kissed your girlfriend was Morgan. I think she might actually have feelings for him." Morganna smirked.

Danny frowned. "No! He must have taken advantage of her! I wont believe that Rosa did that on her own free will!"

"Oh misguided Danny…you really believe you know Rosa? You need someone better…" Morganna's smile turned evil as she crept near Danny. One kiss was all it would take. She pinned him to a wall.

"And I have exactly what you need." She whispered. Her green eyes were sparkling with evil mischief. She pressed her lips against his, at first he tried frantically to push her away, then he felt himself fall under her spell and he instantly relaxed and his arms encircled her waist. As they kissed out in the open, Rosa emerged from the bathroom, wiping her eyes. Then she saw the scene before her, and she stopped dead.

"Oh god.. no Danny." Rosa whispered.

Danny suddenly found his sense back and pulled away as he heard Rosa's voice. He gasped and looked at her disbelieving face.

"Rosa… No.. You see, I.." Danny tried to say, none of them noticed Morganna disappear.

Rosa ran over to Danny and slapped him. "How could you?!"

"How could I? How could you?! I saw you kissing Mr. Dark and mysterious!" Danny yelled, rubbing his cheek.

Rosa looked shocked, then growled. "He hypnotized me! I was too weak to resist!"

"Well duh, don't you think it's the same to me?! She pinned me against a wall!" Danny yelled, throwing his arms out in the air.

Both stared at each other and an uneasy silence filled the air. Both stared away from each other, ashamed and upset. Finally their eyes met and a strange connection washed through them. Rosa, tears in her eyes, ran into Danny's warm arms and hugged him tight. "I would never betray you.." She whispered.

Danny rested his head on hers and stroked her hair softly, his blue eyes filled with compassion. "I would never either."

"It didn't work." Morganna hissed.

"Oh it did." Vlad smirked.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"It split a wedge between them both, all they need now is a dangerous catastrophe." Vlad smiled wickedly and looked at the two kids beside him.

Aries walked away from his friends to his next class. He stared at the ground hard, he hated to see everyone hurting so much. But this was a tough time. Rosa's parents were splitting up, a new girl was added into the group who had serious problems of her own, and now Rosa and Danny's relationship was causing everyone to fall apart. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep evil Aries at bay. But he was getting stronger, he wasn't sure if evil Aries came out next time, that he couldn't stop him, or anyone else for that matter. He wished that evil Aries was gone from him. He opened his eyes again to see a girl in front of him. He gasped and stopped. She had green eyes and long black hair. She also wore dark clothes and looked unnaturally pale.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

The girl smirked. " I am here to set you off.."

"What?!" Aries asked, confused.

Morganna smirked again. "Doesn't it bother you so much that Rosa is with Danny?" her green eyes sparkled into his own brown ones. He gasped and took a step back. He shook his head frantically. "No! You can't wake up evil Aries!"

"I am and I will…" Morganna walked closer to Aries, spewing out more comments about Rosa and Danny. "Don't you wish she could be yours?"

"No!!!" Aries put his hands over his ears, but he could still hear her.

"He doesn't deserve her, you do! Take her! Make her yours! She's waiting for you to save her!"

Something snapped in Aries, he gasped as he transformed into his ghost half. His eyes were shut tightly. His hair turned bright red and his clothes transformed into a red and black suit. He was in the same position, but he opened his eyes now. The goodness was gone from his eyes, all that was replaced was hatred and deceit.

Sam walked to her next class with her friends, then noticed a strange boy who looked a lot like Danny, nearby. He had his back to her, so she couldn't tell. She broke off from the group and walked over to the boy. He turned around and she gasped. It wasn't Danny, he was too pale and instead of calm blue eyes, the stranger had piercing green ones.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were.." Sam tried to say.

"Danny Fenton?" The strange man smirked. "I seem to get that a lot lately."

Sam nodded and started to go on her way, but then he stopped her.

"Wait..take this.." He slipped a strange bottle in her hand. "it's the newest potion, Danny will fall head over heels for you, all you have to do is drink it." The boy smiled.

"But how-" She looked at the strange potion and then looked up, only to see the boy gone. She inhaled sharply. She stared at the bottle before her. Did she really want Danny this much to sink to such levels? After a few minutes, she made her decision.


	8. A scary Encounter

Chapter 8

Rosa and Danny smiled at each other softly. Just then both were sent flying by a plasma blast. Danny looked up from his place on the floor and saw Aries standing there, an evil gleam in his eyes. Danny clenched his teeth. He instantly hopped up to his feet and transformed into Danny Phantom. "Aries listen to me! Calm down!"

"Why should I?! I've been simmering under the surface ever since you stole her from me!" Aries yelled, throwing multiple blasts at Danny, catching him way off guard. Danny, in a frantic attempt to save himself, tried to put up a shield, but one blast grazed his arm, he cried out as another hit him in the leg painfully, he gasped as he saw 5 blasts heading straight towards him. Rosa quickly shoved him away and got hit by the blasts, causing her to cry out in agony. Her badly injured form collapsed to the ground for a second time in the fight. Danny gasped. "No!" His green eyes now glittered an even brighter green; there probably wasn't a right name for the color his eyes were now glowing. Aries' own lime green stared at Danny's, taunting him. Danny shut off his mind and let his body control his movement from now on. He ran to Aries and sent a flurry of punches and kicks at the red halfa. Aries sidestepped and dodged each hit. Finally, Danny couldn't take it and formed a green plasma blast in his hands that glowed a radioactive green, he threw it in Aries face, which caused the other boy to stumble back with his head impacting a nearby wall. He stumbled to the ground and groaned.

Danny was about to relax, when Aries head snapped back up, his eyes narrowed in rage. His whole body glowed a dangerous red and he placed his hands together as they formed an ectoplasmic ray and he launched it straight at Danny.

Danny's arms instantly shot up around his head and a green tinted shield surrounded him, causing the blast to ricochet off and into the ceiling, pieces of it crumbling to the floor below.

"Aries listen to me! I don't want to hurt you!" Danny tried to reason.

"I'm sure you don't, but I want to hurt you!" He held up his hands and a pulsing red orb appeared between them. He smirked at Danny's shocked face and threw the orb straight at poor Danny. Danny bit his lip and tried to strengthen the shield around him, but the blast ate right through it and slammed hard into Danny's body. He screamed in massive pain as the red blast seemed to stick to his suit and skin, burning it almost. He frantically used all of his powers to get the thing off. An ectoplasmic ray did the trick and Danny looked down at the torn suit and gloves, where burn marks resided. He looked up at Aries evil face, shocked. Aries had never tried to hurt them, especially him, that bad before. He didn't even know Aries had that power! Danny's eyes darted to Rosa, who was still lying unconscious. He took a couple steps back as Aries formed another blast.

As Aries saw him back away, he smiled, then he held out the blast, and let it fly out towards Danny, who quickly dodged and took a tumble on the ground until his back made fierce contact with a wall. He bit back a scream and went to stand up, when Aries appeared out of nowhere and slammed his foot on Danny's chest, causing Danny to lie back down in the same position he was before. He glared up hatefully at Aries.

Aries smirked down at the defenseless and weakened Danny. "Aw, why such a hateful glare? After all, this is your entire fault. You and her!" Aries pointed to Rosa, still unconscious on the floor. "You both had to forget about us your friends! That's how it always happens! The friends take a backseat as the couple get together! You have no time for us anymore! Star and the others may be too afraid to say it to your face, but I am not! You are killing the group, so for that! I will kill you! And keep Rosa for myself!" while saying this, he formed an orb, at the last word he threw it down towards Danny. He turned intangible and disappeared through the floor as the blast hit the ground with such force, it made a crater. Aries, teeth clenched, looked around for Danny. Danny soon came back up fast and punched Aries hard in the jaw. The force sent Aries flying into a wall. He groaned and instantly transformed back to human mode as he became unconscious.

After making sure Aries wouldn't do any harm, Danny ran over to Rosa and shook her awake.

Rosa's head bobbled a little as he shook her, she groaned but finally opened her one eye the hair wasn't covering. "Danny?" She whispered. She put a hand to her head and managed to sit up on her own. Danny had transformed back to his human self, but Rosa could still see before he had that his ghost self was hurt badly. She transformed herself back as well and looked over at him. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the ground.

"Danny? What's wrong?" She looked at his face.

"Rosa.. I don't think I can keep doing this.." Danny said softly.

"Doing what?" Rosa whispered.

"Aries said, were tearing the group apart. I feel so guilty, so selfish." He put his head in his hands. "But I don't want to hurt you…"  
Rosa had her eyes firmly shut, but then she put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, I will understand if you want to break up." Rosa replied, quivering. Danny bit his lip. He caressed the hair out of her other eye. He looked for the first time, through both of her eyes and looked deep into her soul. She did the same thing.

"Guys?" the voice snapped them back to reality and both glanced over at Aries, who was struggling to his feet. Both quickly ran over and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry.." Aries whispered. "I didn't mean for him to come out, but this girl…"

"Who?" Danny asked.

"She said her name was Morganna.." Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Morganna?" Rosa blinked.

"That's the girl who kissed me…and her brother kissed Rosa." Danny said.

Rosa gasped. Suddenly things were beginning to make sense! "We have to find those two!" Danny nodded, and together, the three went in search for the twin troublemakers.

Brooke was walking home from school, though at a snail pace. She was scared admitted. She didn't want her father to kill her. She bit her lip, it seemed as if either way he would try, but one way she would be old enough to fight back or run away and start a new life. But she was beginning to realize she couldn't take 4 more years of this torture. She closed her eyes and remembered what her father told her, when she was old enough to know.

"You're mother!?! Your mother was a halfa too! That's why you're one, and you make me sick! Your just like her, and she loved you more than even me! That what makes me pity you. You worthless brat, she said she loved you, but she instead went and got killed, by YOUR birth! No matter how many times you say you're sorry, it wont bring her back!" With that, Brooke came out of her trance. Her father hated her because she caused her mother's death, and mother was also a halfa as well. She had wondered to that point why she was a halfa. She reflected that moment in her mind over and over again. Her father never said anything after that. However hurt Brooke was in this world though, she wouldn't apologize to her father for being born. It wasn't something she could control. She hated though the abuse he put her through, and wished to god that someone would help her. She was getting weary of everything, even finding her own mother in the ghost zone. She finally made a decision, she would tell Mr. Lancer. Tomorrow.

Sam was at her house, holding the vial in hand. She looked at it thoughtfully and placed her finger on the spray nozzle and turned the bottle towards her. She thought anxiously, 'You don't have to do this, you and Danny can just stay friends! Who knows what this stuff does to you.' Her other side reasoned. 'I still don't know how I feel, but if I get Danny to notice me, maybe I can figure out and tell him after the spell wears off him' Finally, after arguing with herself for a hour and a half she took a deep breath, and sprayed the strange smelling liquid into her skin. The smell drifted through her nose into her system. Suddenly she dropped the bottle as a strange misty look came over her face. She closed her eyes and a few seconds later opened them, to reveal her eyes a dark shade of purple. She smirked and looked around, then walked over to the phone and dialed Danny's number. Vlad was watching with an evil grin. "Foolish girl, she never even considered that the spell would be on her, instead of Danny. Now she will ruin her friendship with him forever, and be the final straw for Danny and Rosa.." he laughed evilly and disappeared.

Star and Tucker, the seemingly forgotten part of the team in the chaos, spent the night at a movie marathon at the Movie Complex. Both had a lot of fun and went home laughing.

The others couldn't find Morganna or Morgan so they decided to call the search off, and went to their own separate homes. School was long over and Danny knew he was going to face his parent's angered faces. He sighed while walking home, surprisingly, he wasn't too upset about his parents, but more with his relationship with Rosa. He did love her, but their love wasn't accepted between families nor friends. He sighed, his black hair was being caressed softly by the wind. It almost felt like when Rosa did it. He smiled softly, thinking of this. He finally saw his house in front of him and he walked up the steps to the front door. He opened it, to find chaos. Danny's father was running after the Fenton Ghost Weasel, which was dangerously out of control. It was making a mess and Jazz was complaining to her father about it as he continued to chase it, screaming something about ghosts. Danny only blinked, then walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Yup, a normal day.." he said dryly. His mom was in the kitchen talking on the phone. She looked up and saw him, she smiled softly, then said. "Wait, he's right here." She handed over the phone to Danny. "Its Sam, she sounds urgent."

Twenty minutes after the phone call, Danny stood by Sam's front door and rang the bell. Sam came to the door and smiled at Danny, then let him enter, both then went to Sam's room, which was quite large. She sat on her bed. "So, Danny.." she started.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How do you feel about me?" Sam asked.

"Um, Sam, we have been through this, I love you, but I love Rosa too. I don't want to ruin our friendship either."

Sam stood up, that's when Danny realized she was wearing a short skirt. He gulped, as she walked closer to him. He backed up into a wall and Sam followed until their bodies were mere inches from touching. She looked at him with an truly evil smile and her eyes were radiating darkness towards Danny. That's when he knew he was in trouble. Then she whispered.

"Are you sure?"


	9. A Evil Stopped

Chapter 9

Vlad was nearby the two, smiling evilly. The potion on Sam was working perfectly. If this didn't send a nail between the two, he didn't know what would. With both of them broken, no longer friends or a couple. Also he never predicted that the group would be in such bad shape it was, just because of these two. He found himself chuckling a little. All because of Rosa and Danny, million things were sent into motion. There was an earth shattering love between the two, and no one wanted to see it blossom. He stared intently as Sam got closer to Danny, smiling evilly. Danny's face showed pure fear. He stuttered constantly trying to get her away. But, then much to Vlad's dismay, Danny suddenly smiled and said. "Now.." Sam stepped aside and Danny formed a large ectoplasmic blast in his hands, then shot it at Vlad who was in the shadows. Vlad gasped in shock and horror. He was hit by the blast and sent into a nearby wall. He groaned, and struggled to stand up. "What?! But you used the perfume!"

Sam smirked. "Or so you thought, at school I switched it with perfume I keep in my locker. "

"But your eyes.." Vlad growled. "I saw them change!"

"Look." Sam moved her head up and down, they at first looked a light purple, then as her head moved, they tinted dark purple. "Colored contacts that tint in light."

"Then when you first left, Sam called me and told me she thought you were behind all of this. We traded stories and then finally figured out you were the one trying to split me and Rosa up." Danny finished.

"So we had to fool you pretty well to catch you off guard." Sam smiled more.

Vlad growled. Then managed to compose himself. "No matter. Daniel, you will be mine someday, as well as your mother." Vlad then disappeared into thin air.

Danny went to stop Vlad, but missed him. "No!" he yelled. "Come back you coward!"

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go…"

Danny looked back at her, surprised.

"We will fight him another day. For now I am just glad he didn't succeed."

Danny sighed and nodded. He sat down, his black hair drooping over his face. "The problem is…I'm not so sure he didn't win.."

Sam blinked. "What?" she sat down next to him. He looked up at her weakly. "Sam, I do love Rosa, and I love you too. But I don't think I can stand everyone so miserable with me and Rosa together." He closed his eyes. "Which is why…" he said with tremors in his voice. "I will break up with her.."

The noises from downstairs caused Rosa to hug her teddy bear closer to her and close her eyes tight. This was the first time she heard her parents fight. This was the first time she had been home the whole afternoon. She realized why Ruby understood that her parents had to split up. But Rosa was sad, sad that her sister would be leaving her. Sad that her father was going away forever. Sad that her family was forever torn. She hated this feeling, it was if a jagged piece of metal was ripping away her very soul. She remembered how they all used to be so happy, so loving. She found herself thinking how stupid she was that she couldn't see the rage bubbling beneath the surface between her parents. She had noticed a few things that did worry her, her parents letting work consume them, getting into small petty fights over nothing. She just didn't want to believe that things would escalate like this. Now in a few days, her daddy and sister would be gone forever, and the house would turn cold and empty. She heard a crash and her eyes snapped open. She ran out of her room to the banister and looked down on the living room. She scanned it to see her parents or anything that would be smashed with a hint of blood on it. She finally saw her two parents, waving their arms at each other and yelling angry threats at each other. Next to them was a broken plate. No blood, no one was hurt. She felt herself slightly relax. Then a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She tensed up again and turned, to see her sister's green eyes.

"Its alright Rosa." Her sister said softly. Rosa collapsed in her sister's arms, and Ruby hugged her sister tightly, while a tear slid down her face.

The next day, Brooke held herself high and proud. Now was finally the day to save herself from her father. As she walked closer, she began to sing softly, "Breakaway", by Kelly Clarkson.

"Trying not to reach out

But when I'd try to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I pray (I would pray)

I could breakaway."

She saw the school ahead and felt her insides tighten. So she closed her eyes and started to sing more. "I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway" Her voice began to get stronger. She had now reached the school, the song ringing in her head.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

She began to feel scared again as flashes of her father entered her mind, she stopped where she was, in the hallway and took a couple unsteady breaths. She started to slowly walk again.

"I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway." With that last part of the song, she knocked on Mr. Lancer's door and he opened it and saw her.

"Ah, miss Perrit. Come in." Brooke entered his office, and sat down. She was ready to tell him everything.

No more than thirty minutes later, the doors to Casper high swung open and a menacing figure stomped through the halls. All the students gasped and turned towards the large man who looked heavily drunk stumble past them with large steps and quite a deranged appearance. Rosa, Danny, Star, and the rest of the gang were by their lockers as the man stomped past. There was something very unsettling about the man, as Rosa noticed. His face was angry. The color of his real face was unknown since it was right now, red with fury. They never expected it was Brooke's father, until Brooke stepped out of Mr. Lancer's office. She was looking ashamed, and very scared. Her fear increased as she stared up and saw her father. She gasped and pressed her back hit the door.

All of the gang knew what to do. Rosa and Danny ran to where she was. As they did, Brooke's father yelled "You told them didn't you, you ugly brat! I got a call from your teacher to come over! You are in for it now!" at her, then picked her up by her shirt and held his other hand back in a fist. He was going to hit her.

"Stop right there!" Danny commanded. Rosa, Star, Aries and Tucker were behind him.

The man grit his teeth and looked at the group of young kids that dared to defy him. Star stood in front, smirking.

"Put the girl down!" She ordered in a harsh voice.

"Make me!" Brooke's father hissed.

Star smile turned into a demonic grin. But then Danny put a hand on Star's shoulder and pointed to Mr. Lancer's office. She looked, then went back to smirking.

"Id advise you do as the lady asked." A new voice replied. Her father turned to see Mr. Lancer, standing near the front of his office, his arms crossed over his chest. Hesitantly, Brooke's father released the girl from his grasp. She ran to her friends and disappeared within their group, so that her father would have to go through them to get to her.

"But…No I was.." He stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse to use, but his voice faded off as he saw the approaching police officers. This was it, it was over.

"Well, Miss Perrit, I am thankful you came to me before he could have seriously hurt you." Mr. Lancer said, looking at the young girl. She nodded. "But I am afraid I must put you in foster care. Since you have no remaining relatives."

"Wait! She can stay with me!" Rosa spoke up. Both turned to her.

"Excuse me Miss Sector?"

"My dad and sister are moving at the end of the week, and the house will be lonely, but we have a lot of rooms so I could use the company." Rosa smiled softly.

"I suppose." Mr. Lancer said, nodding.

Brooke looked at Rosa. "You would do that for me?"

Rosa smiled at the shy girl. "Of course, you're my friend.."

"Rosa.." Danny interrupted. "I hate to do this, but we need to talk." Danny took her hand and led her away from the others. He sighed and looked at her dead on.

"Rosa, I need to tell you something.."


	10. A love forever

Chapter 10

"Crash and Burn" is by Savage Garden. This is the hardest chapter to write, since many of you will throw expired fruit at me. But here it is, and the next story "Without Me" will soon come. The end of my Five-ology is drawing near.

Rosa looked at Danny with a unreadable expression. Danny sighed and looked at Rosa dead on. "Rosa, I love you, and always will..But I…" he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "No I cant, this is too hard.."

Rosa looked at Danny. "You wanted us to break up didn't you?" She looked at him, her eye was trembling with the formed tear within it.

"Rosa..I..we can't keep doing this…hurting the ones we love. By being together, maybe our love was destined to fail.." Danny sighed and looked down.

Rosa looked at him softly, she put a hand to his face as a tear slid from her eye. "But you promised.."

"I know, and I won't break that promise. I will always love you. If you really want this to work, we would both have to give up a lot." He looked at her with sad eyes. Rosa finally understood. She closed her eyes and turned her head to one side as tears, black and clear slid from the sides of her face down to her trembling chin.

She understood what he meant and smiled a brave smile to him. He gave her a small smile back, and both hugged.

After a while, everyone went home.

(Begin song)

**When you feel all alone  
and the world has turned it's back on you**

Rosa entered her house wearily, the past few days had torn away at her heart and soul. She glanced around at the empty house.

**Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you**

Rosa suddenly felt very claustrophobic and wanted to get out of that house. She put her arms around herself and slid her back down the wall and cried.

**It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
when darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore**

Brooke looked out the window and remembered her father, she bit her lip in frustration, she felt like she was forever alone, even with Rosa and her mother, it wouldn't still feel like home. No matter what Rosa said.

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

The phone rang at Rosa's house and she hesitantly picked it up. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Rosa it's Brooke, are you alright?"

"No…." Rosa answered simply.

"Ill be right there." Rosa hung up the phone softly and continued to cry, then stopped abruptly and stared out into space.

**If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

Brooke ran as fast as her legs would carry her, her brown hair was flowing behind her like waves of amber on a strange and uncharted sea. Her brown eyes for once forgot about her own sorrow and seemed very concerned for her friend. She finally got to Rosa's house and saw her on the ground. Brooke quickly ran over to Rosa and held her in her arms and let her cry.

**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find**

Brooke held Rosa closely to her as she cried. Her hand brushed over Rosa's hair repeatedly, as if to sooth Rosa.

**You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head**

Rosa felt so helpless, Danny, her family, everything seemed to tumble down on her and it was tearing her from the inside out. The demons in her head constantly told her to go back to Danny, but she denied them.

**When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day**

She continued to hold onto Brooke until she became exhausted. She fell into a deep sleep, and Brooke looked down on her with sadness and pity.

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall**

"Danny.." Sam said softly, touching his shoulder. He closed his eyes.

"How could I do that Sam?" He asked softly.

"You wanted to protect your friends, your family, it meant giving her up..or everyone else.." Sam said softly, she hugged Danny tightly.

"I need to get out of this house, want to come?" Danny asked, pulling away. Sam nodded. "Sure." Sam then blinked in surprise as Danny turned into Danny Phantom, then picked Sam up and phased through the wall.

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

Sam gasped and held onto Danny's neck, as she glanced down and saw the town below her. Danny flew with her into the darkness of the night that it was.

**If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

They soon landed far away from the area and Danny just glanced at it in deep sadness, he didn't cry, but Sam knew he was hurting bad. She put a friendly arm around him. "Danny. She still loves you, no matter what."

" I know, I just feel so alone.." Danny whispered. Sam hugged him tightly. "Your never alone, not with all of us, all of your friends." Sam gave him a small smile on her face. He looked into her violet eyes and smiled himself a little.

**And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again**

"thank you Sam, thank you.." Danny said, feeling much better.

"What are friends for?" Sam smirked.

Brooke lied Rosa down softly. She smiled softly at the girl, and stayed by her side. "It will all turn out fine Rosa… you will see.."

**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart**

Star glanced at the dark sky above her, a strange chill flew through the air, she shivered, her black hair brushing against her cheek.

"You feel that?" Aries asked her softly, Star nodded. "Something is very wrong, and it's going to get worse."

Aries looked at her, worried. "Did we do the right thing?" he asked.

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart**

Rosa looked out her window softly, feeling the strange force. Danny too, gazed out at the stars, he shivered slightly.

"I don't know Aries," Star whispered. "I don't know.."

**I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

Vlad smirked wickedly as he saw the events unfold in his lab, in the strange ball of light before him, he used to spy on Danny and his friends. "Excellent.." he whispered, a new plan entering his diabolical mind.

THE END..for now…


End file.
